


tattoos and not-at-all intimidating dorks

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, First Meetings, Future Fic, Kei is smitten, KuroTsuki Week, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Tattooed!Kuroo, Tattoos, day 9: tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kei notices a guy with tattoos all over his arm, and he wonders why nobody's sitting next to him. The truth, however, is a pleasant surprise.





	tattoos and not-at-all intimidating dorks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like a week late with this but at least it's done! (and it's longer than the others so there's that too)  
> ps: kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3

The first thing that catches Kei’s eyes when he steps into the lecture hall is that the guy has tattoos all over his arm. The ink is swirling in different colors and shapes, making enticing and delicate patterns on his tan skin. The second thing he notices is that nobody is sitting next to him, and people look at him warily. Kei doesn’t get it why. Just because he has tattoos all over his arms? Judgmental assholes.

He decides to sit in the row behind him, and positions himself so he can see what the guy is doing. Kei gets comfortable (well, as comfortable as he can get in these seats. Seriously, haven’t they thought of the taller guys needing leg space?), and gets his notebook out of his bag.

The lecture isn’t really an interesting one, but Kei needs credits for his electives, and this lecture sounded the best. So he just zones out, and stares in front of him. Conveniently, the Tattoo Guy is in front of him, watching something on his phone. It suspiciously looks like a video of… cats? What?

Kei strains his eyes and leans forward a bit to see the screen of the phone a little bit better. Tattoo Guy is totally watching a video of kittens playing around, and Kei thinks it’s kind of endearing. Just kind of.

The lecture drones on, and Kei spaces out for a while, missing some of the material the professor explained to them. He looks to his right, hoping to see his neighbor got some of it down, but he’s sleeping soundly next to him. With a resigned sigh, he pokes the shoulder of the Tattoo Guy.

“Psst, can I see your notes? I missed the last… 10 or so minutes.”

Tattoo Guy turned around, and Kei found himself unable to move under those golden eyes. “Sure, here you are. Though if you can read my chicken scrawl, I’ll buy you a coffee.”

Kei’s heart skips a beat at that sentence. Is the hot Tattoo Guy asking him out? Or is it just so he can rile Kei up? He takes the notes with robotic moves, and puts it on the table. 

Looking down at the notes, he’s surprised to see little doodles all around the page. Flowers, cats, dogs, birds, anything and everything. 

To say that Kei is now pretty sure that this guy is the most intimidating dork he has ever had the pleasure to meet would be an understatement. He quickly copies the notes into his own notebook, and despite what the guy said, his writing is legible and neat.

He hands the notes back to Tattoo Guy, and he seems surprised that Kei is done so quickly with copying. “Thanks for the notes.”

“You’re welcome,” he says as he takes the notes from Kei’s hand. Their hands touch for a brief moment, and Kei wants to link their fingers.  _ Wait what? _

Kei suddenly feels like he could take on the whole world and win, and he blames this feeling for spouting out his next words. “I guess you’re buying me that coffee.”

“I guess I am,” the guy smirks at him, and extends a hand towards Kei. “Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you.”

Kei accepts it. “Tsukishima Kei. Likewise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> -they end up going to a coffee shop a week later after the lecture (they sat next to each other, passing notes)  
> -it becomes a routine after the second time  
> -the time they spend texting each other long into the night is getting longer and longer, until it becomes a problem because they keep staying awake all night texting  
> -they try to meet each other as much as possible  
> -Kuroo is the one who asks Tsukki to be his boyfriend (Tsukki blushes and hides his face into Kuroo's neck, mumbling a yes)  
> -they spend the nights at each other's, switching between the apartments every few nights  
> -before the next year can start, they move into their own apartment, free of loud best friends (Bokuto) and overworrying best friends (Yamaguchi)
> 
> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) ^^


End file.
